Roulette Russe
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Harry perd pied après la guerre, mais des cours de tir et la réapparition de Draco dans sa vie vont l'aider à retrouver un équilibre.


**Note :** Ceci est une auto-traduction. J'ai écrit cet OS en 2015 en anglais, dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture de la communauté Silencio sur livejournal : récit sans dialogue, sans discours direct ou indirect, sans monologue intérieur, rien, aucune parole prononcée sous aucune forme. C'est très, très difficile en fait ! Le thème que j'ai choisi était _"Roulette russe : du drarry et des armes à feu"_ proposé par Incandescent.

L'OS a déjà été posté en français sur manyfics il y a un moment, traduit par Zorro d'une manière un peu plus fidèle à la VO que ce que j'ai fait là, mais j'ai eu récemment envie de réécrire exactement la même histoire – une histoire de burn-out, égarements, stress post-traumatique, de lent et laborieux cheminement vers le bonheur, mais où Harry remonte la pente –, donc je l'ai retraduite.

(Quelqu'un m'a demandé si je ne voudrais pas en faire une vraie fanfic développée : la réponse est non. Mais faites vous plaisir si ça vous inspire ! :D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Les émotions à moi :)

* * *

**PS :** Une lectrice allemande a fait un podcast de la version anglaise, si ça vous intéresse - il est super cool ! : hp-podfic-fest (point) livejournal (point) com (slash) 75219 (point) html

* * *

**.**

**—**

**ROULETTE RUSSE**

**—**

**.**

* * *

Après la guerre, Harry avait perdu tout repère. Jour par jour, l'été lui filait entre les doigts, comme un sac de billes qui cède et se disperse dans les fêlures des plinthes : pas le temps d'enterrer les morts, pas le temps de s'arrêter, respirer, penser à l'avenir avant de devoir prendre la décision suivante ; quand septembre arriva, Ginny, Hermione et Luna retournèrent à Poudlard, Ron, Neville et lui intégrèrent la formation d'Auror.

Pas besoin d'ASPICs : c'était fini, pour eux, les bancs d'écoles et les examens. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était ça : apprendre de nouveaux sorts, toujours plus de sorts, de la vraie pratique, de l'expérience – apprendre à pouvoir compter sur autre chose que leur audace ou le simple instinct de survie et le sempiternel _Expelliarmus _– apprendre tout ce qu'ils auraient dû savoir pour se battre lors de la bataille finale. Les jours de guerre se rejouaient, encore et encore et encore dans la tête de Harry, mettant sans cesse de nouveaux détails en lumière – ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher, ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus, s'ils avaient su ; ils auraient tous pu mourir des centaines de fois, et pourtant ils avaient survécu.

Il ne se trompait pas de voie : la carrière d'Auror l'avait toujours attiré, et le monde magique avait besoin d'eux. On avait besoin de _lui _en particulier. La guerre n'était pas terminée. Il restait des Mangemorts en cavale. Il savait leurs noms : Yaxley, Dolohov, Mulciber… Le Département de la Justice Magique ne pouvait rien lui refuser, de toute manière ; ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire : arrêter les mages noirs, c'était sa vie.

Les missions qui s'enchaînaient, alors qu'ils étaient tout juste diplômés, les confortaient dans leurs idées : ils s'assuraient qu'ils avaient bel et bien gagné, que la victoire s'installait durablement, à chaque arrestation, pierre par pierre, dossier par dossier. Mais Ginny ne voyait pas son zèle d'un très bon œil. Ils se disputaient, souvent. Harry pouvait alors prétendre que c'était pour ça qu'il tremblait la nuit, quand il allait se coucher.

Tout s'écroula sans prévenir : un beau jour, rentrant d'une mission de repérages, Neville prit des congés, puis il démissionna. Ça n'aurait pas dû tant l'affecter, mais Harry sentit la nausée monter face au visage sincèrement soulagé de son ami, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour fêter sa reconversion : Neville allait consacrer sa vie à la botanique, laisser tout ça derrière lui ; il était heureux. Même si ça allait l'obliger à passer de longs mois d'apprentissage à l'étranger, puis en Écosse peut-être, loin d'Hannah, sa compagne, qui ne pouvait pas quitter Londres, il avait trouvé une issue. Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry s'enferma dans le travail. Il était plus à cran que jamais. Puis Ginny et lui se séparèrent. Il travailla d'autant plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête. L'idée n'était pas venue que du chef du département, mais de Ron aussi, Ron, qui s'épanouissait dans son poste d'Auror comme un poisson dans l'eau, au point qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon animée d'un _Inferno _à ses côtés. Il admettait désormais qu'ils avaient eu raison, que sur le long terme, ça l'avait soulagé d'arrêter, mais c'est aussi ce qui l'avait fait plonger pour de bon.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du Psychomage. Il passait une séance sur deux à s'époumoner ou à casser le mobilier, trop étourdi de rage pour entendre ce que le psy lui disait. Hors de question de prendre des potions, alors il claqua la porte, un jour, et partit marcher pendant des heures dans le Londres moldu.

Il lui fallait un exutoire.

Une voiture de police le dépassa, forçant le passage dans la circulation à grands coups de sirènes, et de vagues souvenirs de westerns animés lui revinrent en mémoire : des images de courses poursuites et d'explosions vues sur l'un des téléviseurs de Dudley, des jeux de cour de récré en solitaire, qui semblaient venir d'une autre vie : l'index pointé sur le mur, les silhouettes des petits cons au loin, le miroir.

Il trouva l'adresse d'un centre de tir. Incapable de demander des renseignements sans avoir l'air d'un danger public en puissance, il se contenta de lire les panneaux en silence, sans parvenir à en retenir quoi que ce soit tant son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Mais c'était ça qu'il cherchait : les sons prometteurs de l'autre côté de la porte, le vocabulaire étrange, l'argent qu'il allait devoir claquer – l'argent qu'il avait gagné lui-même… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il quitta le centre, laissa passer une nuit pour se calmer un peu, puis s'inscrivit dans un autre club, l'air un peu moins hagard.

Cela fit l'affaire : deux fois par semaine, parfois trois, il allait passer deux séances d'une demi-heure à viser des quilles ou cribler de trous des cibles de papier. Il murait sa pauvre petite personne dans le silence étrange des casques anti-bruit et laissait courir son angoisse dans ses veines, s'accumuler dans ses mains et partir dans un coup de feu.

Rien de tel pour laisser les sortilèges derrière lui : c'était plus physique et violent et pourtant moins impitoyablement létal que l'_Avada Kedavra_. Ça n'atteignait pas son âme. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il se tienne parfaitement immobile, qu'il prenne le temps de viser. Ça ne lui était absolument pas naturel. C'était presque drôle d'être aussi mauvais, alors qu'il était dans les forces de l'ordre – mais se prétendre encore Auror dans sa tête sonnait de plus en plus faux. Il n'était rien. Se concentrer, viser, trouver la stabilité. C'était plus accessible que l'Occlumancie ou que la magie non-verbale, qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas. Dans son stand de tir, lorsqu'il tendait le bras, visait et tirait sur la gâchette, il pouvait crier, pleurer, jurer tout son soûl intérieurement, sans avoir à masquer ses pensées. Alors, les deux yeux ouverts, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Et, petit à petit, il parvint à faire le vide.

Le Psychomage était ravi. Harry continuait d'aller à Londres sur ses heures de suivi pour aller au centre de tir, content que ses amis ne le pressent plus de questions. Semaine après semaine, il grimpait dans les classements où il s'affrontait lui-même : Harry 1, Harry C, Harry du 25 mai 200*, Harry du 15 février,… Il y avait des jours où c'était difficile de ne pas s'imaginer pointer l'arme sur un mage noir, en traître, en pleine nuit, et vider son barillet. Parfois, lorsqu'il fixait la cible, le papier blanc tournait au vert. Mais la plupart du temps, tout n'était que précision exquise.

Il se sentait plus détendu au quotidien. Il arrivait à profiter du Terrier de nouveau et de la compagnie de ses amis qui réussissaient. Ron laissait le boulot au bureau. Hermione érigeait des remparts de droits pour les créatures magiques. Ginny jouait en national. Harry les regardait vivre et les fissures de sa propre vie commençaient à lentement se réparer.

Son congé expiré, il ne retourna pas travailler. Il savait qu'on le reprendrait dès qu'il voudrait revenir, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il commençait à s'y connaître en armes de poing. Il aimait tester des modèles, des plus anciens aux plus récents, éprouver leurs variations : la force de leurs reculs dans ses bras. Mais il y en avait un qu'il aimait particulièrement : un revolver court, calibre 44. Il ne l'utilisait pas beaucoup au club, ne tenta jamais de tirer avec en plein air, mais il s'en était procuré un et il le gardait à portée de main, dans son petit appartement moldu, pour pouvoir sentir le poids lourd et froid dans sa paume le soir, avant de se coucher. C'était peut-être la première pièce d'une collection. Ou bien déjà une pièce de trop.

* * *

Le jour où il revit Malfoy, c'était comme s'il perdait de nouveau l'équilibre.

C'était dans un bar estampillé « gay-friendly » et Harry n'était pas prêt. Il sentit peur, colère, panique et frustration remonter d'un coup, mais différemment. Les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent sans que la catastrophe qu'il sentait venir se produise : le corps de Malfoy se retrouva trop près du sien, les lumières de la boîte clignotaient sur sa peau blanche ; son regard, son souffle aux relents de cognac, le parfum de son eau de cologne, envahissaient les sens de Harry. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Se séparèrent, terrorisés. Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter l'idée qu'ils pouvaient baiser s'ils en avaient envie, et peut-être, aussi, un jour, sortir ensemble.

Draco voulait retourner chez Harry : il sortit une mornille pipée pour tirer à pile ou face, mais Harry l'attrapa avant qu'elle retombe, s'attirant un grand sourire satisfait. Ils n'étaient passés chez lui ensemble qu'une fois, et très rapidement ; c'était la première fois qu'il laissait Draco entrer aussi loin. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y risque. Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain et laissa Draco – Malfoy – seul dans l'appartement, libre d'y faire ce qu'il voulait, regarder ce qu'il voulait ; lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il le trouva devant sa table de chevet, l'arme à la main.

Draco retournait le revolver entre ses doigts, l'observait d'un air grave et curieux. L'arme épousait sa paume comme s'il savait comment la tenir, ce que c'était, et ce à quoi ça servait. Ses longs doigts pâles parcouraient les lignes du canon, le bout de son pouce accrochait les crénelures lisses du cylindre. Il évitait soigneusement le cran de sécurité. Peut-être qu'Harry lui en avait parlé.

Draco releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Harry avait dû oublier de le ranger, voilà tout ; les boîtes de balles était au fond du tiroir, cachées sous un enchantement repousse-moldu.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Draco : Draco avait son pistolet à la main ; il regardait Harry d'un air intense et calculateur ; Harry n'arriverait pas à faire le premier pas. Draco baissa le bras et franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Il vint poser le front contre le sien, sa main s'installa sur sa hanche ; puis le métal froid du canon remonta sa joue et y resta. Draco restait pensif.

Puis il fit un bruit de détonation avec sa bouche, sec et soudain comme un pétard, qui ne fit pas _du tout _flancher Harry : il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, et le fusilla du regard. Draco souriait de toutes ses dents. Harry lui saisit la main, lui fit baisser l'arme et recouvrit ses lèvres satisfaites.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il reprit le revolver ; Draco remonta sa main vide jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser, la prendre en coupe, approfondir le baiser. Harry allait le lui faire payer – pas tellement pour le crime d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires sans autorisation (c'était sa faute à lui s'il avait oublié de mettre le pistolet en lieu sûr) mais parce que Draco n'avait pas le droit de… s'infiltrer dans sa vie comme ça ; de s'y loger aussi profondément…

Harry n'aurait jamais la vie facile : il était né au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour ça. Mais avec ce sourire magnifique contre ses lèvres et le parfum brûlant et volatile de Draco qui l'enveloppait comme de la poudre à canon, le jeu en valait la chandelle.


End file.
